Oneshots
by LouisVuitton11
Summary: A serie of one-shots about the first meeting for Cristina and Owen, in different ways. Always AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Remember, english is my third language. And, this one-shot came from my stupid, tired head...So do not be surprised if it's a crap one-shot  
**

* * *

They could not remove their eyes from each other. Owen smiled, he felt really happy to finally marry his greatest love. Cristina's eyes sparkled when he took her in his arms, just outside the city hall.

"City hall...the perfect way to marry without annoying coachs and journalists" Cristina said, smiled with her arms around his neck. Owen chuckled as he bent his head and kissed her deeply and passionately.

They heard a lot of wolf-whistle around them. And a pair of shout, first "Wow! That's the rider Cristina Yang and her journalist boyfriend!" and later "Get a room". The newly-married couple ignored them and continued their kiss.

**Flashback, their first meeting**

"She is soon ready, meanwhile you can sit and watch. Do you want something? Coffee? Tea?" Miss Kling asked and made a gesture toward benches. She was Miss Yang's personal assistant.

"No, thanks" a 27-year old Owen Hunt said and smiled politely. The woman nodded before left. Owen sat down on a bench and took off his pilot sunglasses.

He was out on a outdoors riding arena, with sand as ground. He squinted his eyes and tried to guess which of the two riding figures who was Cristina Yang, the winner of this year's OS in horse jumping. He caught her on the first attempt, she was the only female rider of the two. She was far from his sight, but he liked what he could see.

Slim, sleek body who sat straight and graceful on the horseback. He could see a long braid who stuck out from under her helmet. He sat and enjoyed the sun, as he looked at the beautiful figure. He had heard about the 23-year old's success in equestrian sport but he had never seen a picture of her or seen her on TV.

Actually, he would not even be here. But one of the newpaper's sport journalist Mark Sloan, expert in equestrian, was sick. So the chief, with the morning's stress, chose Owen. Owen was a awesome sport journalist, expert in baseball and football. He knew a little about equestrian, an experience from his youth. That's why the chief chose him to interview young Cristina Yang, when Mark got sick.

Owen could see that the young woman was a real amazing rider and had the eye for dressage. Her polish, dark brown horse, Benny, galloped very elegant with beautiful bend of the head. The horse stayed when one of Cristina Yang's coach began to talk. He could see the assistant, who he had just met, got there. It took a few minutes before Cristina Yang nodded and steered her horse around and rode on her way to Owen.

He straightened his back, tense to meet her. She came closer and closer to the gate door. He could now see her face, under the shadow of her helmet. She was a beautiful, asian girl with perfect porcelain face. He swallowed.

Finally Cristina Yang stayed and got off the horse, in a very graceful way. She was dressed in a black breeches with a white t-shirt and a pair of riding-boots. She took off her helmet as she walked toward the gate with the horse's bridle in a strong grip. The horse, Benny, obediently followed her through the gate.

It was then Owen noticed that she was a petite girl. It suited her, he thought and smiled. He could easily throw her over his shoulder in a firefighter grip. He shook away the thought, "Come on now. You are not at a bar, but on a job assignment" a voice in his head said.

"Good job, Benny" Cristina Yang said to her horse and patted on the horse's neck. She gave the bridle to a man in sunglasses and turned around.

Owen got up, he felt strange bubbly and eager. She saw him and walked toward him. Her beautiful features point out in Texas sun's strong shine. Her almond-shaped brown eyes, the full rosy lips, her smooth, flawless skin and so her glossy, black hair. It was collected in a curly braid.

Owen didn't have time to recover before she stood in front of him and held out a hand.

"You must to be the journalist Mark Sloan, right?" she said, with a small smile. Owen took her tiny hand in his hand in a handshake. Her tiny hand disappeared in his large hand.

"No, I am Owen Hunt, replacement of Mark Sloan" he said and smiled. "The poor thing is sick. But, believe me, you will like me better than him". Cristina laughed.

"I hope it. I usually don't like journalists" she said, boldly. Owen chuckled, as they sat down on the bench.

"I promise you that you will not want to throw something at me after you read my article about you" he said and took his camera, pen, block and Mark Sloan's list of information about Cristina out of his backpack.

"Deal?" she said and crossed her legs.

"Yes, kind of" he said, smiled.

It was like love at first instant.

* * *

**I hope that you like it. I love to read reviews. Email me if you want me to write a story with this plot.  
**

**LouisVuitton11**


	2. Chapter 2

**SG School**

**AN: A bit frivolous one-shot about Cristina and Owen's first meeting. I got the idea of my two favorite teachers in junior school, who was together (They got married and have now a cute baby). First part of the one-shot actually happened, it was the way I and my class found out about their relationship. **

**Remember, english is my third language. And, this one-shot came from my stupid head.**

* * *

His lips was soft and sensual, as always. Their tongues danced with each other, as their kisses became more heavy.

"Dammit, I missed you so last night" Owen whispered huskily, between the kisses. Cristina felt his hand gripping tightly her curls, as always and how his other hand placed on her ass. She giggled.

"Definitive an R-rated movie" she murmured between the kisses and Owen chuckled quiet as they continued their kiss.

"Definitely, and I like it" he whispered and pushed her against the blackboard, as their kisses became more fiery. It was then the door opened.

"Miss Cristina...what? Omg, they are kissing!" a girl voice exclaimed. The two quickly released each other and turned around to face Cristina's class, standing in a line-up at the door. Most of them stood with the mouth open, and a few giggled.

"Oh, no..." Owen said and looked at Cristina.

"Ehm..no. I had something on my face and Mr. Hunt was kind enough to remove it" Cristina lied quickly, and looked at Owen. Their eyes met and they could see the panic in the other's eyes.

Cristina didn't want to be scolded by the headmaster, and most of the class is only 11 years old and their parents would not be amused by it.

"With mouth?" Penny said, giggling with her friends. Paul, the class's troublemaker, nodded.

"We are actually 11 years old. We all know what a kiss is" he said, grinning.

* * *

"It was so embarrassing. It became a lesson with a lot of questions about love, kisses and such" Cristina said, as they lay in each other's arms after an urgent lovemaking, at Owen's place later tonight. He chuckled.

"I am sorry, I really thought I had locked the door" he said.

"It's okay, it was worth it" she said.

"Yes, it was worth it. Now we don't need to tell somebody, everyone already know now" he said.

**A half year ago**

Cristina went into teachers' lounge after had prepared her lesson, and saw her best friend, Meredith, at a table. Cristina got a cup of coffee and went to Meredith, who straightened up when she saw Cristina.

"Hi! Finally, I have been looking for you everywhere. I need to talk to you!" Meredith said and looked a bit anxiously.

"What happened? Did Derek propose to you or something?" Cristina said, ironic as she sat down and sipped her coffee.

"What? No, but he said this morning that our children would be cute" Meredith said with wide eyes. Cristina looked blankly at her.

"So...?" she said.

"Yes, maybe cute but they will have Alzheimer!" Meredith said, clearly frightened by her boyfriend's hint at a baby. Cristina smiled, she was so amused by her friend.

"And the split hair ends and a tequila bottle in the hand. You forget it" she said. Her best friend glared at her.

"That didn't help me. And I'm sure that our babies will have his hair, not my hair" Meredith snapped back.

"There you go! You are thinking about babies, if not you would not say that" Cristina said and gathered her dark curls in a messy bun. Meredith paused and looked surprised.

It was then Isobel "Izzie" Karev came happily to their table. The woman was a favorite teacher and teach always with energy and care. She was married to the gruff Alex Karev, one of a sports teachers, and they had a blonde, five-year girl together. Cristina and Meredith often tried to avoid her and her happily, irritating energy.

"Oh, Cristina! Have you met the new teacher, Mr. Hunt?" Izzie asked, with a big smile, as she sat down at their table, the two best friends inwardly groaned.

"Replacement of the dinosaur Mr. Oliver?" Cristina said, bored. Meredith giggled at the word "Dinosaur". Izzie looked annoyed at them. Mr. Oliver was now in penison and Cristina did hear that the headmaster, Mr. Webber has found a replacement for him.

"I hope you don't say that word in front of your pupils. But, well, Mr. Webber just did presenter him here. You just missed him. Right, Meredith?" Izzie said and swept away her short, blonde page. Meredith nodded, tried not to grin.

"I thought he might be something for you. He looked to be in the 35-age and is good-looking" Izzie continued and played with her big, diamond ring.

Cristina could have killed Izzie by then. She hated when people tried to suggest that she should be dating or meet new guys, since she and Burke ended their on and off relationship this summer. She wanted her private life to be kept out of her workplace. She met Izzie's blue eyes and smiled false.

"Oh, he probably looks like the perverse Woody Allen. No thanks" Cristina said and checked her watch. "I have to go. My class starts in ten minutes".

She got up before Izzie could say something more.

"See you later" she told Meredith before she took up her cup of coffee and left.

* * *

The corridor was filled with noise of screaming and running kids. One of her pupils ran into Cristina. She sighed.

"Classe, you know it. No running" she said and ruffled his hair. Classe nodded with his head covered of golden blond curls.

"Sorry, Miss Cristina" he said with a sweet smile before he ran past her. Cristina shook her head and corrected her purple, thin long-sleeved t-shirt. She continued her way to the classroom. It was then that Mr. Webber came around the corner with a red-haired guy. "Oh, it must to be Mr. Hunt" Cristina thought.

It wasn't a Woody Allen-like guy, totally the opposite. She gave him the once-over. He was really handsome and his red hair tousled in a sexy way. Cristina could imagined the muscles under his gray shirt with the sleeves pulled up. He looked like he would be good in the bed.

She stopped herself there and shook her head. The last thing she needed was sex with an another teacher at the same school. Last time ended in tragic (Burke got a new job in another state and just left her) and it brought her some embarrassing reputations. It was then she heard Mr Webber called "Miss Yang!".

Despite all the noises from the kids, Cristina could clearly hear him. She turned around with a fake smile and faced him and the new teacher.

"Sir?" she said and could feel some glances from Mr. Hunt.

"I want to introduce you to Owen Hunt. He will take over Mr. Oliver's old class" Mr. Webber said and looked eager. He nodded at the man beside him. Mr. Hunt smiled at her.

"Oh, nice to meet you. I am Cristina Yang" Cristina said and held out her hand. Owen took her little hand in a lingering handshake. Her little hand disappeared in his big, manly hand.

"Always nice to meet you, Cristina" he said, as he looked at her with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I have to go to a meeting now. Can you please to help get Mr. Hunt to his classroom? His classroom is towards your" Mr. Webber said and nodded at Mr. Hunt.

"Of course I can, sir" Cristina smiled her most fake smile, to show Mr. Webber that she was certainly not his assistant.

"Thank you, Miss Yang" Mr. Webber said and turned to Mr Hunt. "I hope you like this place, ask Miss Yang. She certainly has some good things to say"

"Yes, I think that I think I'll like her ... I mean this school" Mr Hunt said and looked a bit embarrassed. Cristina tried not to laugh at his tab.

Mr Webber forwned before he left them alone.

"Well, follow me, Mr. Hunt" she said and turned around.

"Please, call me Owen" Mr. Hunt said as he joined Cristina with a smile.

"Then you will call me Cristina" she said, returned the smile. It was quiet for a moment as they went and glanced at each other. Cristina could feel the heat in the air. She wondered if it was sexual tension.

"So, how are kids here?" Owen asked, looking at Cristina. She laughed.

"We have really good kids here. So well raised and quiet" she said, sarcastically, and nodded at two guy, who passed by them on skateboards. "Hey, no skateboarding indoors, Paul, Gary!".

The two boys looked up terrified at Cristina and nodded quickly as they continued around the corner

Owen shook his head with a grin.

"Oh, it was something I've never seen in my old school" he said.

"I take it that you were a teacher in some nice private school" Cristina said and stopped at her classroom door. There were already a few eager pupils outside. "Your classroom is over there."

"Yes, I did" Owen replied and stood in front of Cristina. "I guees I'll see you later. Thank you for bring me here". He looked quickly at her pupils, who stared wide-eyed at the tall, new figure with red hair.

"Don't mention it" Cristina said, Owen smiled at her as he left. She turned to the trio, Mary, Lily and Cara. The three were her best pupils and Cristina was secretly proud to have them as her pupils.

"Always before me," she said with a head shake as she unlocked the classroom door.

"Better than nothing, Miss Cristina" Mary said, smiling a sugar sweet smile as she marched into the classroom with her friends Lily and Clara.

"Right, Mary" Cristina said.

She glanced at the classroom towards her and caught Owen looking at her as he stood at the cathedral.

**Some days later.**

Cristina sighed and looked at her watch. 19.30. She could have getting home a little earlier, but she had been slow to corrected all essays. She had to return them tomorrow .. so.

"E" she murmured, as she wrote a red warning on Classe's essay. He was a sweet and kind boy, but certainly lazy and careless in grammatical.

"Still here?" a manly voice asked, surprised. Cristina looked up and saw the new teacher, Owen, at the doorway. He was dressed in his coat and had a briefcase bag in his hand.

"Yes, but I'm almost finished" Cristina said and smiled, politely.

"Good, because I was wondering if you want to go and take some drink with me" Owen asked, with a sexy smile. She felt tired but at the same time ... she hadn't gone to a bar for a while. And the new guy was pretty sexy, so why not. He could be a good rebound guy.

"Sure" Cristina said. "I only have one essay left to corrected, if you don't mind to wait".

"I like to wait," he said, smiling. Cristina couldn't help but smile at him.

That's how they got to know each other. After several visits to the same bar, they ended up having sex at Owen's place. They were both lonely souls and their relationship in the beginning was based on it and sex.

What they didn't know then - it wasn't absolutely rebound sex and that they just met their soulmate.

* * *

**I love to read reviews. I appreciate the honest review, because they help me to improve my writing.**

**LouisVuitton11**


End file.
